


Need You Now

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Need You Now

就不该惯着那个小孩儿，就不该事事都由着他的脾气来，就不该为他找那么多乱七八糟的借口，就不该、就不该——算了，哪儿有那么就不该。

但是现在后悔也晚了啊，该做的不该做的通通都做过了，连感情都赔进去了，而自己又是个一条道走到黑的人，想脱身？下辈子吧。他仿佛看到那个眉眼弯弯的小孩儿化身为魔鬼，捏着他的下巴狞笑着说道：你跑不了的，下辈子、下下辈子都跑不了。

张艺兴被吓出一身冷汗，猛地惊醒。他大口大口地喘着，慌忙拧亮床头小灯。暖黄灯光将他的影子烙在墙上，以及另一个背对他的熟睡身影——黑色顺毛、宽肩、细腰、长腿，除了吴世勋还能有谁？张艺兴倚着床头，几个小时前于演唱会发生的事历历在目，他背过手摸向自己的肩胛骨，那处仿佛还在灼烧——只要一想起吴世勋当着一万多人的面吻了那个地方，耳朵根都能烧得通红。

 

演唱会结束后的休息室内，气氛轻松且愉悦。张艺兴站在人群之外心不在焉地聆听在元哥的总结，与狼崽子隔了约有一条银河那么宽。

Ending ment时，张艺兴的兴奋劲总算下去一些，与此同时，反射弧也回来了，毫无意外地想起吴世勋对他做了什么。脑子里本来松散的弦倏然绷紧，他不知道该生气还是应该感到害羞，索性也不搭理狼崽子了，一个人站在角落，试图理清这段时间发生过的所有。

醉酒，上床，食髓知味；再上床——还不如不理，一整条时间线捋顺下来净是满纸荒唐。但走到今天这一步谁也怪罪不了，要怪就怪自己是真心没拿吴世勋当弟弟看，或者说，在发生关系之前他的感情就已然变了质。思及此，张艺兴无奈地摇了摇头，抬眼望过去，果不其然，狼崽子也向他投来问询的目光。

问询？你还好意思问询？先给我跪下反省仨钟头再说。

一想起这小孩儿在他后背落下湿热的吻，张艺兴脸上就红一阵白一阵，红是害羞，白则是气得——好在大家都当作是忙内的撒娇，除了开两句善意的玩笑，并未再说什么。

然而当事人之一的张艺兴却心虚了。人言可畏，他们身处的环境太可怕了，可怕到需要步步为营。任何错误——哪怕只有针尖大小——也会被拎出来无限放大，更何况还有数不清的有心之士偏要从你身上挖出新闻，然后送你枪林弹雨直到毁了你。那小孩儿怎么就不懂呢？

这边厢张艺兴还在出神，那边就有片影子挡住亮光——吴世勋假装漫不尽心，实则目标明确地跨越银河，送过来棱角分明的侧脸。

无论看过多少遍也不觉得厌烦，都还是那样好看、那样帅气。工作室的小秘书说得没错：张总啊，您不愧是大天秤座。当时张艺兴还不明白这话什么意思，闲下来耍手机的时候冷不丁想起，打开网页查询，一句点评跳入眼里——外貌协会荣誉会长。嘁，哪里是我外貌协会，是我们世勋本来就帅。

被会长动不动就挂在嘴边的帅比丝毫不知道他的颜粉在想什么，只以为他的颜粉还在生气，顿时开动脑筋，琢磨待会儿怎么才能把人哄高兴。在旁人眼里，他哥看着温柔好说话，对外人也谦逊有礼，殊不知那点小脾气大着呢——一个音符写不对要发脾气，吃到不好吃的要发脾气，就连玩不转手机都要发脾气，哎呦，是小孩子吗？

被张艺兴这些小脾气萌到不能自已的时候，吴世勋总会反思是不是自己粉红滤镜太厚，是不是得正经点儿别一天到晚恋爱脑。结果转头他哥一句“世勋你肩膀借我靠一下我好困想睡觉”，他立马狗腿十分地跑过去，恭恭敬敬地送上自己的太平洋宽肩，然后沐浴在队友们“恋爱中的人都是大傻子”的目光下洋洋自得。滤镜厚又怎样噢，谁谈恋爱还没个滤镜了。

眼睛看着前面，吴世勋冲张艺兴的方向稍稍侧过头，压低声音问道：“还生气呢？”

废话——想这样回答狼崽子，顺便送上从他那儿学来的白眼，但话到嘴边终是成为一句叹息。

怎么可能真的跟这个人生气呢？想到那双笑弯的月牙眼，听见带着撒娇尾音的话语，他再大的脾气也不见了踪影。没了脾气，便有无穷无尽的顾虑袭来。

怪不得都说人是后知后觉的动物。认识到自己的感情之前，张艺兴总觉得一切行为都是理所应当，甚至能大大方方在镜头面前表现，告诉全世界这人是我最好的弟弟、最疼的弟弟，可一旦把那份感情摆在明面上，或者干脆实质化，他反而畏手畏脚起来，觉得有哪里不对，觉得看不清感情的真实面目了，以致他连最简单的勾肩搭背都做不了。思及此，他难免惆怅迷惑。

“别生气了，是我不好。”

本是侧对自己的脸突然转过来，一双深邃眉眼饱含柔情地望着他。

猝不及防的一下，张艺兴被口水呛着了，他弓着背剧烈咳嗽，那头狼崽子顺势抚上他的后背替他顺气。

“只是演唱会结束而已，你别激动啊哥。”吴世勋一边说着，一边轻轻拍了拍被他吻过的地方。

张艺兴抬眼便看见几双或好奇或关心的眼睛看着自己，这其中，只有一双是不一样的——打着关心的幌子，实则存了心逗他玩，再带上一点撒娇委屈。就是这种纯良的、像幼犬一样的眼神让他抗拒不能，然后成为晚餐，被实际上的狼崽子慢慢吃干净。

张艺兴突然觉得这些年的哥哥白当了，或者说，他宠吴世勋宠地过分了，以致渐渐将自己的软肋暴露出来，被这小孩儿抓在手里，不动声色地攻击。

“好点了吗？”

无辜的眼睛，关切的话语，抚摸后背的手掌，这些比面目模糊的感情还还可怕的武器正在逐步攻占名为“张艺兴”的高地。

“好多了……”

输了，他彻底输了。

 

电梯狭小逼仄的空间站了七八个人，张艺兴不知道别人怎么想，反正他自己心怀鬼胎。吴世勋就站在他前面，宽阔笔直的脊背被黑色夹克包裹着，一晃神他还以为面前是从前未满十八岁的小奶包，可触觉记忆提醒张艺兴，提醒他站在前方的人已经二十三岁了，手臂、脊背、胸膛皆练出了结实的肌肉，触碰时有安心感。

或许是“安心感”几个字，也或许是瞬间忆起的手感，张艺兴红了脸，他挪开视线，假装对电梯里的反光镜感兴趣。好巧不巧，吴世勋促狭的笑意被反光镜传过来，准确地落入张艺兴眼睛。脊椎骨立刻烧起来，他听见心脏喧嚣，要蹦出嗓子眼。

“叮”，电梯到达，张艺兴如获大赦，跟在都暻秀后面快步出了电梯。

原本和吴世勋还有其余两位成员住在上面一层，可张艺兴现在一点儿也不想去。对，他害怕了，因为顾虑而害怕，因为自己轻易向吴世勋屈服而害怕。

“暻秀，我们……今晚换房间好不好？”张艺兴讨好地问道。

“为——”

“好啊好啊，我替暻秀做主了。”一片巨大的阴影覆过来，盖住甜菜和甜豆。

“安静，尤达。”甜豆先生看都不看就刨开巨大阴影径直向前走。

尤达先生跟在后面吵吵嚷嚷：“呀都暻秀你个小萝卜你说谁是尤达！”

……怎么就摊上这么闹心的弟弟，张艺兴掩面哀嚎。

前面两人正闹得不可开交，张艺兴琢磨着要不干脆求助其他人。伯贤？不行不行，那个机灵鬼肯定一眼就看穿他的目的；钟仁？算了吧，两人凑一起第二天到底谁叫谁起床啊；钟大……可以！钟大和经纪人哥哥一间房，不怕那小兔崽子半夜摸过来，嘿嘿嘿。

心里小算盘打得“噼啪”响，张艺兴兴冲冲地扑向主唱大人。他笑得不怀好意，对方虚着眼睛推开他凑过来的脑门，挑起猫咪嘴说道：“哥，我不跟吴世勋住一间房。”

“你、你怎么知道我要说什么？”

你难道都不知道自己一遇上吴世勋的事情，脸上就变得藏不住心事吗？金钟大叹口气，抱住这只懵羊，贴着他耳朵悄声说：“哥，向后转。”

向后……转？肩膀被掰着，整个人转了90度，昏暗灯光下有个人影好孤独，就差在脸上写下“我是秦香莲”。不等他去想“我靠这人是不是听见我要求换房间了”，“秦香莲”演技十足地开口：“哥，要不要我帮你把行李箱搬下来？”

故意露出些哀怨的神情，还要故作大方委曲求全，可以，这个演技给你一百分。

“不用了！”

张艺兴一个健步冲上去捂住吴世勋的嘴，拖着他头也不回地往电梯方向走。

真的是输得连渣都不剩。

站在电梯门前等候时，张艺兴试图理清目前情况。。然而他越理越乱。一个问题生出好几个问题，本应是简单的1+1，变成了线性代数的复杂公式。电梯还在顶楼，他拽了拽吴世勋的袖子示意对方跟过来。

两人沉默着站在楼梯间的摄像头拍不到的地方，灯光比走廊的要昏暗许多，吴世勋站在那儿垂着脑袋，像等候发落的小孩子，张艺兴那点于心不忍又上来了。

“世勋……”

“嗯？”

手指甲无意识抠着楼梯扶手的动作暴露了主人满满的不安。直到电梯到达的提示声在好几层以下响起，张艺兴才缓缓说道：“世勋，我们……我们是好兄弟——”

“才不是。”

才不是。简简单单的三个字化作重锤，咣当咣当砸着张艺兴的防线。他喉头哽了一下，半天想不到要说什么。

“我喜欢你，张艺兴，我好喜欢你。”

“咚”的一声闷响，对面那颗毛茸茸的脑袋砸进他的肩窝，自己的腰也被紧紧搂住。这股闷闷的声音就从颈窝处传来。

重锤砸得更狠了，本坚固如大坝的防线被敲出了裂痕，裂痕在眨眼间扩散，布满了整座大坝，沿着裂痕，有细碎石块哗啦啦掉落。

“艺兴，我喜欢你啊……”

大坝崩塌了，洪水淹没陆地。

 

被牵着手经过走廊时，张艺兴紧张得手心都在出汗，东张西望生怕哪里冒出私生和狗仔的摄像头。走在前面的人像是知道他在想什么，指尖挠着他的手掌心，回头送上一双弯弯笑眼。

“艺兴别怕，没有人。”

艺兴别怕，有我在。

艺兴别怕，不疼。

艺兴别怕，没有人。

比他小三岁的弟弟从来不会说什么漂亮的安慰话，只会说别怕两个字，可这些对于张艺兴来说，却是一道定心魔咒。他悄悄叹气，由着洪水淹没地球，淹没他的宇宙。

 

门锁落下，牵着的手还来不及松开，张艺兴就被吴世勋按在门上，他的下巴被掐住，不得不仰起头接受狂风暴雨般的亲吻。

一时间有些适应不了，他呜咽着想抗拒，那人牵起他双手搂住自己的腰，奶唧唧地嘟囔：“我知道我今天不乖，你别生气了，艺兴。”

和软糯撒娇截然相反的是极富侵略性的吻，霸道又强迫。他被吻得喘不上气，断断续续地哄着吴世勋去床上做。对方似乎没有听到他的请求，或者说根本不想考虑这个请求，一味啃咬他最敏感的脖颈。双腿霎时就软了。张艺兴咬着手背试图咽下几欲出口的呻吟，然而对方的唇舌已经挪到他胸口舔咬乳尖，他再也忍不住，倏地收紧攀在宽阔脊背的手，对方蝴蝶骨处立时留下几道浅红色的痕迹。

虽只做过寥寥几回，张艺兴却食髓知味，学会把乳尖往那人嘴里送，以求更多的抚慰。估计以后还会主动求欢，比如说口交，甚至勾引。一想到这些，羞耻心顿时被放大，他生怕眼前人知道他这点龌龊的小心思，侧过头不敢看那张脸。

然而在吴世勋看来，这就是欲拒还迎。他绷直脊背凝望张艺兴。多好看的眼睛啊，溢了生理性泪水，眼白有些红，小动物一般可爱。而比这些更可爱的是掌握在手里的身体。乳尖本就粉嫩，被吸吮后更是鲜红欲滴，沾着口水泛着淫靡的光。吴世勋一边抬手揉捏两点，一边凑近张艺兴的耳朵，可怜巴巴地说道：“哥你别生气了……”

好好好，我不生气，你别撒娇了成吗……

不等他回答，作乱的手便从衣服下摆伸进去，先是扫过腰肢，而后顺着脊椎敲敲打打，把那些最敏感的神经通通敲活，告诉它们快烧断张艺兴脑袋里所有的弦，快点燃张艺兴的欲望。

只对吴世勋服从的神经线抛弃主人的抵抗，快感跑遍张艺兴全身上下，他头皮都麻了，小声恳求着吴世勋去床上做。

欲望上头哪管得了这些，何况这头狼崽子早就想站着后入一回了。舌尖舔弄着张艺兴的耳廓，甚至伸进耳朵里模仿性交动作。口水啧啧作响的声音被无限放大，张艺兴连句完整话都说不出，软了脖子靠在吴世勋胸口，任由狼崽子解开皮带，抓住半勃起的东西缓缓揉搓。

这时候的吴世勋早已不是当初手忙脚乱的小处男，他深知怎样动作能撩拨起对方的快感。

指腹摩挲铃口，绕着冠状沟打圈，抚过凸起的青筋，戳弄柔软的囊袋，然后聚起几根手指不轻不重地挤压。只听一声倒抽气的声音，狼崽子笑得心满意足，手脚麻利地替张艺兴脱了衣服，又解开自己的皮带掏出蓄势待发的东西，抵着张艺兴那根互相磨蹭。

握在手里的腰软下去几分。吴世勋打开手掌，明面上扶着张艺兴软塌塌的腰，暗地里却缓慢揉捏。他哥深知他的套路，看似嗔怪地看他一眼，实际上却低下头靠着他的肩膀，抿紧了嘴呜呜咽咽地呻吟。

得到默许，狼崽子彻底心花怒放，扯下他哥的内裤，指尖抵上穴口揉按。另一只手也不闲着，把两个人下体的器官握在一起快速揉搓。不消片刻，铃口渗出前列腺液，摸上去湿滑黏腻。吴世勋抽出自己那根，专心抚慰张艺兴的东西。只听“咕啾咕啾”的声音越发的响，这一小片空间里尽是男性荷尔蒙味道。他坏心眼地掐紧冠状沟又松开，几次下来，耳边粗喘声越来越重，甚至能感觉到张艺兴开始主动挺腰送胯，想就着他的手射出来。

吴世勋恍惚中觉得他和他哥又一次被泡在甜腻的粉红泡泡里，脑子都不好使了，所以才会以为这人是块奶油小蛋糕，想立刻吞吃入腹。大白羊天性耿直，想到就做。他毫不迟疑含住眼前轻晃的耳环，手指离开后穴，不安分地在小腹和脊背游走，握紧对方濒临爆发的阴茎，突然快速撸动，只听一声短促尖叫后，手心被射满精液。

吴世勋故意在张艺兴面前捻着手上的精液，哑着嗓子叫了声哥。等下垂眼看过来时，他松开手指，精液被拉长，又断掉，指腹坠着一滴，要掉不掉。他哥巴掌大的脸立时红透，看上去比樱桃还可口。

“哥，你不生气了吧……”吴世勋讨好地笑了笑。

不生气不生气，跟你说了八百遍不生气了，怎么还问，有完没完。张艺兴腹诽道。他刚发泄过，脑子还是迟钝的，只不耐烦地瞅着这头狼崽子。殊不知这副模样落在吴世勋眼里就是撒娇。狼崽子受用得很，手指重新按在穴口，压了两下便顶进去。

“等等……润滑剂……”

听他哥这么一说，吴世勋才反应过来每一次做都没有润滑剂，不是用水就是用精液，不过这样也挺好——用他哥自己的东西扩张他哥自己的地方，物尽其用，完美。

“哥还知道用润滑剂？”

正被进出扩张的穴口突然收紧。调戏成功。他堵上打算反驳的嘴，缠着对方口里的舌头打转搅弄，伴上进出后穴的节奏，只觉这人全部被自己占有了，不管是上下两个洞，还是灵魂，都是他的。

好歹做过几次，扩张过程不再像第一次那样艰难。进出后穴的手指变为三根时，吴世勋松开张艺兴的唇舌，转而咬住对方的脖颈，手伸向膝盖窝抬起一条腿，扶着自己迫不及待的器官顶进柔软后穴。

“唔！”

就算做过几次，还是没办法习惯过于粗大的异物，何况那东西比主人还活跃。张艺兴仰着脖子，如同待宰羔羊，把最敏感也最脆弱的地方送进天敌嘴里。只觉颈动脉都要被咬破了，肉棒又深深浅浅地戳弄穴口，好容易缓过神的脑子又变得迟钝，除了张大嘴呼吸，再想不起做其他的事。

一条腿悬空，重量和支撑全部落在另一条腿上，腿肚子打着抖，张艺兴断断续续再次恳求吴世勋带他去床上做。那人低笑一声，掰着他的肩膀转了个方向，然后压过来。二十三岁的弟弟比二十五岁的他还要健壮一些，身形也大上一圈，这样的姿势让张艺兴有种被抱在怀里细心呵护的错觉。

实际上，也并非错觉，本人偶尔露出懵懵软软的样子，真的很想让人揣在兜里打包带走。与在舞台上时的张牙舞爪形成巨大反差，吴世勋爱不释手。

舌尖还在舔弄张艺兴的脖颈，吴世勋握着硬胀的器官慢慢进入后穴，却也只在穴口处抽插。来回几次之后，嫩红的后穴变成贪吃的嘴，粗大的性器官离开便一张一翕，隐约可见内里嫩肉。张艺兴白皙的肌肤泛起饥渴的潮红，眼见如此，吴世勋反而不急了，扶着肉棒插进张艺兴两腿之间，像在性交一样，玩起了素股。

和会跳舞的人做爱的确是种享受。吴世勋深表赞同。夹着肉棒的腿根肌理结实，皮肤又嫩，竟真让他生出正操干后穴的错觉，却又不太像——内壁是湿滑软嫩的，腿根却是紧实光滑的，每一次动作均能顶上前面柔软的囊袋，顶得张艺兴腿都软了。要不是身后的狼崽子还捞着自己的腰，张艺兴怕是早就跪倒在地了。自己前面那根东西硬得流水，随着吴世勋的动作不断挨上门板，溢出的体液涂在上面，吴世勋伸手抹了一把，笑得心满意足。

就着他哥的体液，他抬手揉捏肿胀乳尖，一边快速进出，一边凑过去说荤话。无外乎“我还没进去哥就要射了吗”、 “哥的胸部摸起来手感很好，操多了会不会产奶”这种话。张艺兴听着，耳朵红得要滴血。他脑子晕晕乎乎，想回头斥责吴世勋。那头狼崽子却捂住他的嘴，笑嘻嘻地说道：“我要进去了哦，哥小声些叫，别让外面人听见了。”

“啊啊——”

后穴被猛地捅开，张艺兴猝不及防一声尖叫，狼崽子满足地叹息，不留给张艺兴任何适应时间，掐紧腰肢便猛烈进出操干。

那东西就像根发烫的棍子，毫无章法地在体内作乱。张艺兴无法顺利呻吟出声，呜呜咽咽的，像被强奸。意识到这点，他身体里的欲望被彻底激发，软了腰肢由着身后的狼崽子在自己身体里横冲直撞，撞得臀肉与腿根发颤，撞得他后穴开始流水，像个女人，被操得流水，被操得意乱情迷。

他弟器大，活儿不知道算不算好，他没跟别人做过这种事，自是评价不来。吴世勋每次都顾着他的感受，细细替他扩张，就算不好，也能算得上温柔那一类吧。这样想着，张艺兴顺应抽插的节奏有一下没一下夹紧内壁。只听后面呼吸顿住，继而眼前景象被颠倒。吴世勋捏着他的膝盖窝将他翻了个身，埋在屁股里的东西并没有被拔出来，也就是说，这玩意儿搅着肉壁转了半圈。

这他妈就很要命了。

张艺兴站都站不稳了，软塌塌地缩在吴世勋怀里。狼崽子笑得好开心。他最喜欢他哥温柔乖顺的样子，大概是满足了大白羊的征服欲。

“哥，抱紧我。”

“啊？啊！”

像抱孩子那样把张艺兴整个人都抱起来，吴世勋一步一步走向里间的大床。由于走路造成的上下起伏，虽不是操干的动作，却比真正操干带来的舒爽还要强好几倍。又因为整个人悬空，后穴也不自觉夹紧了肉棒。

吴世勋拍着张艺兴的屁股，“啪啪”几下扇得挺响，“放松，夹射了你还怎么爽。”

他正欲习惯性反驳，下一秒就被他弟扔去床上，两条腿被打开摆成M字型，浪荡又淫乱。吴世勋舔着嘴唇，想起以前那条清纯又性感的择偶标准——什么择偶标准，就是对着他哥说的。下垂眼清澈得如同填满了全宇宙的星星，后穴却淫荡地一张一翕，等着他狠狠操干一番。可不清纯又性感，哦不，是清纯又淫荡。

趁张艺兴还没反应过来，吴世勋抓过手机对着嫣红松软的穴口好一通拍。屏幕上显示的沾满体液的部位红肿外翻，就这么不禁操？还没正式开始呢。

“世勋……”

“我在。”

扔了手机，吴世勋握住张艺兴伸向他的手，挺腰将肉棒顶进后穴。几乎是蛮横地撞击内里，撞得身下人“咿咿呀呀”叫唤不停。自己的肩胛骨恐怕已经被指甲抓破了，可是越疼他就越兴奋，杀红了眼伏在他哥身上肆意侵占。

大床嘎吱作响，肉体拍打声，呻吟声，肉壁深处的“咕啾”声，一声接一声，比春药还刺激，刺激得张艺兴头昏脑胀，连嘴里喊了什么都不知道，估计连最难以启齿的哥哥爸爸都被他叫了出来，狼崽子竟也恬不知耻地一次次回应他。

“啊……世……世勋……快点……快……”

看吧，男人都是轻易输给欲望的动物呢。被按着屁股操上几下就忘了自己姓甚名谁，忘了所有顾虑和害怕，但有一点张艺兴记得很清楚——在他身体里进出的是吴世勋，吴世勋，吴世勋，给予他所有温柔的吴世勋。

“还要多快？嗯？满足不了你吗？”

狼崽子扒开哥哥浑圆的臀肉好让肉棒进出得更顺利，可里面的软肉太紧了，一圈圈的，不断涌上来阻止他进去，但真的进去又会听话地退开，甚至主动嘬吸。自动分泌的体液在抽插间四处飞溅，相连之处黏糊糊一片。

张艺兴想反驳吴世勋说自己没有，然而说出口的全是连不成句的呻吟。床单被抓得皱巴巴，贴着后背的那一片有些潮湿，张艺兴出了不少汗，吴世勋也没好到哪儿去，从鼻尖跌落的汗掉在身下人白净的胸口，殷红肿胀的乳尖在视线里上下起伏，看着好刺眼，他张嘴便咬了上去。

“疼……别咬……”

“可是你下面咬我咬得很紧呢……”

想抬手给这狼崽子一巴掌，奈何自己浑身软绵绵没有力气。扇过来的手像在调情，吴世勋抓住那只手，引着张艺兴摸向两人连接的地方。

“哥，你摸摸看，看我在干什么？”

也就真的按照狼崽子说的去做了。入手黏腻烫热，张艺兴极力抽回手，躲闪着不敢去看吴世勋。

“说话呀，哥。”

好久不用的奶音用在这时候，张艺兴听了去，头皮都麻了，极不情愿地回答道：“在、在……我不知道……”

“不知道？”

吴世勋听不到想要的答案，有点不爽。换了角度顶着深处的凸起，甚至坏心眼压在上面小幅度戳弄。张艺兴爽得脚趾都蜷缩，摇着头想甩走这些要命的快感，可它们深入骨髓，就算走了，还会一波一波地涌过来，海水般吞噬他。

“在……干我……啊……”

“真乖。”

轻轻的一个吻落上额头，吴世勋向后退了些，深吸口气，整根粗大的器官猛地捅进去，开始大开大合地操干。用不了多久就感到肉壁有节奏地紧，张艺兴的阴茎贴在他小腹上，又硬又热，铃口也大张着，腺液不停地向外涌。吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，放缓进出速度，手指握成圈掐住阴茎根部，哑着嗓子问道：“哥还生我的气吗？”

最要命的东西被别人掌控，最敏感的地方也被一下下撞击。张艺兴头脑发胀，吴世勋问了什么一概听不见，只会呻吟着求饶。

狼崽子那点儿倔强上了头，听不到回答自是不甘心，便掐得更紧，问得更急切。

“说话啊哥！”

“啊啊……别……世勋……求你了……要射……”

“还生我的气吗？”

“不生了不生了……唔……”

听到答案后，搅弄内壁的肉棒又胀大了一圈。张艺兴两手胡乱扑腾，推着吴世勋要他出去，语无伦次地说东西太大了肚子要破了。吴世勋按住那两只手高举过张艺兴头顶，红着眼睛瞪视他哥，下身疯了似的进出后穴，胯骨撞着臀肉“啪啪”作响。

“艺兴，喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

濒临高潮那一刻，吴世勋倾身吻住张艺兴，尖叫被他吞吃入腹，下面粗硬的器官爆发了似的，跳动着射精。与此同时，两人相贴的小腹被什么黏糊糊的东西濡湿——不用看都知道他哥又被他操射了。

吴世勋一遍遍吻着怀里人的发旋，肉棒还在屁股里慢慢抽插，确保每一滴精液都射进去后才抽出来。穴口松垮垮，精液混着体液向外流。他突然就觉得好可惜——这么好的东西被浪费了。狼崽子坏心眼地笑了笑，伸手过去堵住穴口，顺便再进去占占便宜。

他哥茫然地眨了眨眼睛，吴世勋坏笑着解释道：“流出来你就不能怀孕了。”

……欠打，实在欠打。很想甩一巴掌过去，无奈现在连抬起指尖的力气都没有，白了狼崽子一眼，张艺兴嗫嚅着发号施令：“洗澡。”

行行行，洗，我哥说什么就是什么。

虽然狼崽子嘴上说着不能浪费精液，还是帮他哥从里到外洗了个干净。如果忽略过程中的毛手毛脚，张艺兴愿意打一百分。

睡意重新涌起，他挪了挪有些酸痛的腰，躺下去挨着弟弟的后背。这会儿他玩心大起，指尖抚过吴世勋的脊椎骨，一块两块三块地数着。数一块，想起一年的过往，再数一块，又是一年，一年又一年下来，十四岁的奶娃娃长成了二十三岁的男人。时间真是神奇呢。

窗外天色渐亮，又是一天到来，关于种种顾虑的心结依旧没解开，但是看到眼前宽厚的脊背，张艺兴又觉得所有顾虑都是在放屁，人生苦短，享受当下才是紧要。嗯……回去得问问小秘书天秤座是不是还有自我辩论的毛病。

这样想着，张艺兴闭上眼，抓紧最后一点偷来的时间补眠。

昏昏欲睡之时，搭在狼崽子腰间的手被某种温热覆盖，因着这份温柔暖热，张艺兴收紧手臂向前蹭了蹭，继续享受让他心安的温度。


End file.
